Lets Get Naked
by move them hands
Summary: Tired of being denied, Anko breaks into the room of the one she wants so badly and waits for the other woman to come home, her reward for her impatience? One unforgettable night. YURI ONESHOT, NO MORE CHAPTERS!


__

Don't say a word  
Just come over here  
I got somethin' I gotta do tonight  
Listen

Anko waited impatiently on the bed with thick cotton blankets and a soft silk sheet, a crooked smile slightly drawing up the left side of her mouth. Her foot swayed back and forth as she leaned back on her hands. She looked around a bit to take in the sight of her new surroundings. She had, after all, just broke into the bedroom not more then ten minutes ago. Tired of her advances going ignored or completely shut down she figured she would be straight forward and take the one she wanted desperately.

The sound of the door handle being turned echoed in her ears. She stood up quickly and stared at the not yet opened door still with a smirk as her heart pounded. A hand reached in and flicked the light on, flooding her vision and blinding her for a brief moment. The other woman slowly entered the room, her eyes downcast as her shoulders shagged forward, black hair swiping before her eyes.

"Hard day?" Anko purred as she stepped forward a bit. The other standing at the door, first in shock quickly became slightly enraged as she clenched her fists her mouth fell open in an attempt to make words but before she could the other was before her. Fingers pressed gently against her lips as soft grayish eyes stared into hers. Anko whispered, "Please...even if its just for tonight...let me have you Shizune."

__

Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you  
The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm  
Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time  
Just can't wait no more  
I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for

Lips moved still in a small attempt to mouth words but no sound came as she continued to look in confusion at the other. Her head fell to the side as she shook it slightly. "_Shizune_." the other whispered softly as she ran her fingers down the others cheek and brought herself a step closer. Anko watched in delight as Shizune shivered beneath her touch and pressed her cheek into the soft caresses.

Hot breath ghosted across the black haired woman's cheek and neck, Anko watched small bumps rose along and shivers trailed the length of Shizune's spin. Rain softly smacked into the window and made tapping sounds slice through the heavy silence.

With one hand cupping Shizune's cheek, slowly Anko wrapped her left arm around the other and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Heat pulsing to her stomach as she was engulfed by the sensational precise of the other, warmth instantly reviving sleeping flesh. Shizune's mind was swimming but she still didn't resist Anko's advancements. The pounding of her own heart flooded her ears with only that sound as she leaned forward, letting her eyes hood while Shizune's breathe released in soft pants and filled her nostrils with the tantalizing scent of tea and vanilla.

Anko's lips pressed softly against the others, not moving or forceful, just waiting for the other to respond.

__

And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down  
Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around  
We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door  
Baby don't worry cus I'll be gentle

An eternity of seconds clicked by in hours of fearful waiting until _finally_ soft pink flesh moved into her mouth and moved. Lips locking with the others as a soft passionate kiss took their breath away. Anko felt herself tremble as her fingers dug into the clothed back and her hips pressed forward, gently locking the other between her and the door. Parting lips for a brief second Anko took a deep breath then sighed as she rubbed her forehead against the others.

Her quivering voice whispered, "You have _no_ idea how much I've wanted this." Her fingers trailed down the smooth cheek then over the slender neck until reaching the top of Shizune's shirt and slipping in to let her fingers slid down the well muscled shoulder. Lips connected against as mouths parted a swift tongue darting in and swirling around the others before falling into a slow passionate dance.

Shizune's hand trembled as it slid down the smooth wooden door then over the metal handle to click the door to locked. After she had completed that her arm snaked around the other neck as she pulled her closer and tilted her head more as another hand slid down her side, making her flesh tingle with each passing touch.

__

Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked  
Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it  
Let your panties hit the floor  
Let your body steal the show right now  
It seems like you're ready  
So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked

A moan vibrated in Shizune's throat as lips latched to her neck and a warm tongue caressed sensitive flesh until teeth ran gently over the surface. Her body shuddered as her hips bucked forward and breath hitched. "_Anko_." she gasped as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and fingers wrapped in silky hair.

A light 'mmm' could be heard purring from Anko as she continued to leave her marks along the slender neck of creamy white skin. The purr pulsed through the other as her mind swam, body unsure of its standing as it leaned completely in the others care. Again she gasped as a hand disappeared under her skirt and slid up her thigh before fingers hooked to the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down until they hit the floor. The hand rounded around to grab her perfect heart shaped ass as the other hand moved out and fingers flicked the switch down, light quickly disappeared.

__

I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes  
Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh  
You know I'm gon' try not to be so exited  
But I can't help it feels so good to be invited  
So baby get ready cus here I go ooh

With a quick burst of strength Anko pulled the other woman up from the ground and smiled into her neck as legs wrapped around her. She walked quickly to the bed and laid the woman down on the soft inviting bed. On her knees beside the other Anko's fingers trailed up the inner thigh as her lips once more claimed the others.

As her hand neared the black haired woman's most private part, fingers just barely touching down on the neatly trimmed bush she felt the other recoil. "Shizune." Anko purred as she rubbed her nose against the sensitive neck, "Don't worry," her voice now a deep purr filled to the brim with lust and trembling strength, "I will make you feel better then you have ever before in your life."

The black eyed woman looked up and blinked as soft gray eyes stared down with smiling reassurance as the fingers pressed against the top of her clit. Her eyelids fluttered as the finger slowly pressed in, a sigh streaming through parted lips. Lips again danced together in a fury of passion as the finger delved deeper into the heat that was Shizune. Anko's finger rubbed slowly and softly against the small erect pink flesh between those thick lips, her mouth turning to a smirk as a moan stopped inside her mouth.

__

Take off your shoes I wanna see them toes  
Slip off that skirt and that shirt gotta go  
Now you're wearin' what I like baby let's go  
Come on

As one hand stayed firm in its place, its fingers slowly providing pleasure to the quivering other and lips laying light kisses along the exposed neck and shoulders, the other ran along snowy colored legs until reaching the end and slowly pulling the light blue sandals off and flinging them across the room.

The black haired woman lay panting and moaning as her fingers hooked in the blanket below her. With slow reluctance the hand between her legs pulled back and was met with a disbelieving groan before a set of smirking lips pressed against hers. Fingers pulled the restrictive skirt down trembling thighs then over upturned knees until freeing itself of the warm body and rested on the corner of the bed.

Moving down the bed Anko pulled one leg up as she positioned herself between them. With a devilish smirk down to the flushed other she pulled the toes into her mouth and let her tongue circle the small perfectly shaped toes, then pressing flat to caress the sensitive flesh between then moving onto the next.

As Shizune gasped and giggled Anko moved down achingly slow, letting small kisses tingle on hot flesh from the others foot to her knee. A light 'mmm' continued to purr from Anko's throat as she met with delight the thick flesh of others thigh. Heated kisses lay scattered across both thighs and small trails of saliva from the over eager tongue soon caused bumps to raise as the cool night air hugged its now exposed spot.

With hands holding down both thighs Anko pressed her lips against the humming flesh of the others lower belly, teeth digging into the barely protruding hip bone then was followed by the healing touch of a tongue. Kisses burned into the screaming flesh of her toned abs as Anko's continued affections burned to her core, feeling something in her stomach tighten. A tongue swirled around her navel, slowly dipping in then swirling again before the exploring mouth moved on.

__

Now somethin' 'bout that sexy skin you in  
Your clothes don't do you justice so come out of them  
So baby take that off so I can break you off  
And give you love love love  
Now its time to enjoy yourself  
If you need assistance babygirl I'm here to help  
Cus its time for us to start this love makin'  
But first we gotta get butt naked

When sure she had sampled every bit of flesh belonging to the woman and memorizing every taste Anko pulled up to look into the others face. A light blush burned across normally porcelain cheeks, a whole flush bringing the skin into a brilliant glow in the soft rays of moonlight that poured in through the window and hugged the small frame and creamy skin. Leaning forward Anko's fingers slipped under the only remaining article of clothing. Excitement pulsed through her heated flesh as her fingers brushed against the sides of swollen flesh, earning a gasp of surprise.

The bothersome shirt was quickly pulled over the others head and tossed to the floor. Anko stared down with hazed eyes at the perfectly rounded breast, hunger etching her soft features. She closed the space between and trailed her tongue from the bottom of the ribcage, in the trail between the breasts, then rounded over till her mouth was over the light pink nipple. Her lips sucked it in and pulled as much in as was allowed, her tongue pulsing against the nub as her lips sucked and her throat continued to vibrate with a purr. Quickly the pink nipple rose until completely hard. Teeth slowly and gently gridded against the flesh.

Back arching and moan echoing in the small room Shizune's hands held tightly to the blankets below her.

After paying much attention to the pert nubs Shizune panted with a demanding tone, "Anko...stop playing with me...I need you...**now**!" A slight raise in the continually 'mmm' was her response as the others face disappeared between her legs. Fingers tightened around the full thighs as a tongue pressed through the tight lips of the others clit. "_Anko_!" the loud moan rang in the brunette's ears as she pressed her tongue flat against the small protruding piece of flesh.

The taste of the other quickly flooded her mouth as she eagerly lapped up more.

Panting and moaning Shizune pressed her head into the pillow as her eyes stayed wide open staring at the ceiling, disbelief and lust pooling in her dilated pupils. She felt the other continue with quickened pace as inside she felt her muscles stiffen and the coil in her stomach tighten. Every touch excited her beyond belief as her brain turned to a complete puddle.

Even the warm caresses of the light breeze that moved gently across her glowing skin caused some tingling to burn into her coil. Suddenly without a warning the coil in her stomach snapped as she felt herself cum into her new lovers awaiting mouth.

The fluttering of her heart caused her breathing to hitch as her eyes slammed shut.

All her muscles slowed and calmed down as her heart beat steadied with the that of her breathing, her eyes slid opened. She blinked once to clear the haze and saw the softly smiling face of Anko looking down at her. "This..." Shizune stated with a shaking voice, "Is certainly not a one time thing." A chuckle could be heard from Anko.

"I was hoping so."

Before Anko could react the other was up from the mattress and on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Now its your turn Anko." Shizune purred as she started to remove the clothes from her lovers body.

--/--/--

I have this up in a couple different places and people seem to have liked it so I beta'd it myself and decided to post it here...I don't even know if people read yuri on FF so I haven't posted any here...don't know if I'll post anymore other then this one so yeah...

This song was altered and such so it wouldn't repeat so much and wouldn't be so ungodly long. It is Lets Get Naked by Marques Houston...Later!


End file.
